<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>communicating by HamilWriter_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640193">communicating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02'>HamilWriter_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pregnancy Jamilton AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Pregnancy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, F/F, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Scared Alexander Hamilton, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is key. </p><p>Alexander ran from Jefferson's office after slamming the positive pregnancy test onto his desk. After realizing what it is, Thomas runs after him and finds him crying in one of the supply closets.</p><p>Alex shares his worries about the inevitable future, and Thomas tries his best to understand and comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (past), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pregnancy Jamilton AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>communicating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat at his desk stunned, as he looked at the door Alexander just exited out of. He looked back down at the haunting two lines before standing abruptly and running out of the room, trying to find Alexander. </p><p>He walked swiftly through the hallways, asking any co-worker he passed if they had seen Alexander. As he was walking, he heard a quiet sob from a supply closet to his left. Thomas hesitated and stood next to the door, placing his hand on the knob. He heard another noise and then slowly turned the doorknob. Thomas heard someone choke and gasp. He slowly swung the door open, went inside and shut it behind him as fast as he could. </p><p>He crouched down to where Alexander was sitting, with his knees to his chest. "I...I...Thomas, I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean fo-for this to happen." Alex started rambling as tears kept falling. He was gasping for air and shaking his head as he talked. Thomas put a hand onto one of Alex's knees. "Hey.." Thomas interrupted in a soothing voice. Alex looked up at him hesitantly. Thomas gave him a soft smile. "This isn't you fault, so stop blaming yourself, alright?"</p><p>Alex looked at the hand that was on his knee and then shrugged. "B-But it was my fau-fault we did it in the f-first place!" He argued. "Shh." Thomas shushed him, trying to calm him down. "And I should've used protection, but I didn't. So really, it's my fault. Alright?" </p><p>Looking unsure, Alex slowly wiped his eyes. "I...Okay..." He muttered quietly. </p><p>It was silent for a bit until Alex mumbled something Thomas couldn't hear. "Hm?" Thomas questioned, so Alex would repeat it. </p><p>"I'm scared, Thomas." Alex said louder, looking up to face him. "I'm so scared." Thomas' face softened and then he went to squeeze Alex's hand gently. "I am too. But I'll be with you the entire time alright? We'll figure something out. I promise." He gave a small smile to him to reassure him. Alex just sniffled and his eyes filled with tears again. "But what if...what if you leave?" Alex asked with a worried look. Thomas looked at him, slightly shocked.</p><p>"I promise that I'll stay. Why would I leave?" He asked softly. Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I..I mean - ...my dad promised mama that he wouldn't leave...But there he was, walking out a month after my tenth birthday, and I still don't know why. Mama always said he needed more money, and then he would come back to us and we would be a family again. But he never came back. Mama died 2 years later, and my brother and I got separated. There was a hurricane in the Caribbean and I was moved to the American foster system. I've tried to get in contact with my dad but he never answers me." Alex rambled off.</p><p>Thomas just stayed, nodding through the entire thing, listening carefully as Alexander spoke. After he was finished, Thomas cleared his throat and then said, "Well I swear to God that I would never do that to you. I would never leave anyone like that. I promise you. Do you trust me?" He asked quietly, wiping stray tears from Alex's face.</p><p>Alex bit his lip and gave a slight smile. "I-...I want to trust you." Then he hugged Thomas tightly. Thomas was taken by surprise at first but then hugged him back.</p><p>"Okay, let's start with that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>